Your to Blame
by zombi kitty
Summary: Two years back Hinata could tell you that everything was great, She had her best friend, she had a boyfriend and she was going to a great college. So why does everyone seem to be blaming her for something she didn't do and why is Sasuke behind this. With one little lie the whole world seems to be against her and there's no way out. AU


_**A/N: I'm so sorry I'm a horrible person, I started another story when I haven't updated the other two, I just have so many idea and I want to get them out now. I'm working another story now, I should really stop thought but I can't help, I took my time on this one and thought about the plot for a while and worked with it. I still feel like it's a bit rushed at the end and people will having trouble trying to understand the story, I really hope that's not the case at all. I hope you have fun reading this story and I hope I didn't leave to many grammar errors in there. Thanks! R & R**  
_

_******Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.  
_

* * *

_**Your to Blame.  
**_

_**Chapter 1: My Best Friends Boyfriend  
**_

_"Hinata, could you get the door?"_ Ino shouted from the kitchen she was baking a cake and her hands were covered in flour and dough. Hinata got up from the sofa where she was reading her book, she mumbled under her breath 'just when it was getting good' she sighed and put on a smile to who ever had to come and bother Hinata on her day off. Hinata's smile seemed to disappear right away when she saw the smug look on Sasuke Uchiha.

_"Sasuke?"_ the words seem to just fall from her lips, it had been two years since she last saw the boy, no he wasn't a boy anymore, now he was a man and she wasn't expecting him to be right at her door or even know where she lived. He seemed so much taller than Hinata, almost towering over her. He kept the smug look on his face and leaned against the door frame. _"Hey, been a long time"_ He smirked and that just made her blood boil, after everything he put her through that's all he had to say? Her fist clenched as she grinned her teeth. Hinata wanted nothing more than to punch that smile off his face, he had put her through hell and ruined her life when they were in high school and now here he was to catch up as though they were old friends, before she realized it Sasuke was on the ground holding his nose, blood dripping from his clenched fist onto the floor. Hinata just looked at her fist then back at Sasuke. She had punched him without even realizing it.

….

But then again he did after all deserve it, to explain what happened between the two and why they have such bitter feeling to each other we would have to go back two years, where it all being, where Sasuke just barged in Hinata's life and destroyed everything she had. Like a bull in a tea shop, it's sort of weird analogy yes but that was the best Hinata could describe the way Sasuke destroyed everything in her life without any remorse.

Today was a really good day for Hinata, in just about two more months' school would be over and she would be going to the best college that New York had to offer. Far from this small town in the middle of suburbia, not that she hated this town, it just that far from here there was a bigger and better place. Nothing was going to stop her from here on out. "Look out!"

Before Hinata could even react something hit her against the head knocking her to the ground, the object that flew at her landing near here head. Maybe she could have reacted a lot faster to that if Hinata wasn't so tired. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a week with all the testing they were doing in school. Hinata spent most of her nights studying like a mad women making sure she didn't forget a thing when it came time to take her test. When she said she was going to the best school she meant it and she was going to kill herself studying trying to do it. Once it was all over she would sleep for a month.

Sleep sounded good right about now, maybe it was that hit to her head? She tilts her head to her right to see the object that knocked her to the ground. "A football?" she whispered to herself, she knew a few guys that played football in the halls even after getting a few complaints and warning from the teachers. "Hinata are you alright?" her eyes snapped open when she heard the voice. It couldn't be could it? One of the guys she knew played football in the halls had blonde hair that looked gold when it shined in the sun and these beautiful blue eyes that almost looked like the ocean and she tried almost every time to avoid even talking to him.

"Hello? Hinata, Are you ok? Oh god, don't tell me I knocked you out? I'm so sorry, I was going to catch the ball but it kind of flew over me but, I didn't think it would hit anyone. Oh Hinata don't tell me your hurt, Tsunade would kill me" Hinata quickly sat up almost hitting Naruto on the forehead. Her face started to turn red, the blush going down her neck. She didn't look at Naruto and made no eye contact with anyone but she could feel it. The stares of Naruto and almost the entire school, Hinata was the type of girl who liked to stay under the radar of people in school. She loved being the invisible girl, the girl who no one saw. Hinata hated getting attention from anyone, especially the boy who was putting his hand on her shoulders and trying to see if she was hurt. Hinata stood up and dusted herself off; she checked the ground to see if she dropped anything and then started to walk away.

"Hey, Hinata, where are you going?" Naruto picked up the ball of the ground and shrugged his shoulders. "That girl is so strange". Hinata ran outside, there was hardly anyone outside sitting in the tables that the school had set up. Because it was almost summer and no one was willing to sit outside in the hot sun for lunch. She sat a table and set her stuff down; Hinata reached to her face and touched her cheek. The blush seemed to being away; she let her head fall hitting the metal table making a weird sound making the few people sitting close by stare at her. "Aw Hinata baby what happened?"

Hinata didn't lift her head at the voice, Hinata waited until the owner of the voice sat down than Hinata lifted her head rubbing her forehead that now had a big red mark from hitting it against the table. "Ouch that football didn't hit you that hard did it?" Hinata made a grunting noise putting her head back down. "What do you want from me Sakura?" she smiled and leaned close to Hinata patting her back. Sakura had been friends with Hinata sense they were little kids, in kindergarten at first Hinata would always stutter with Sakura. After some years of being friends Hinata got over the stuttering but still did it when it came to other people she didn't know. Even though they were in high school now, Sakura was still best friends with Hinata, though their paths for college were going in different directions they still stayed good friend and they even promised to stay that way once they moved and started college.

"Don't worry; I'm sure the football thing will go away soon" Sakura said lifting Hinatas head touching the red stop on Hinata's forehead. "So I guess you were there than?" Sakura shook her head taking out a handkerchief and handing it to Hinata. She smiled at it, the Handkerchief had small little sakura flowers on it, now that Hinata thought about Sakura was always so fashionable compared to her, Sakura would always wear the latest fashion and would always look so beautiful compared to her. Hinata looked at her own clothes; she just wore baggy pants and big hoodie jacket. Hinata thought that caring too much about what you look like took too much time, time she could have spent studying. Hinata even went so far as cutting her hair. She had such sort hair because it just kept getting in her way a lot, Hinata loved Sakura's long hair that was almost at her waist.

"So if you weren't there than how do you know about the football thing?" Hinata asked patting the handkerchief on her forehead. "Well everyone talking about" Sakura said shrugging her shoulders. Hinata's eyes went wide, everyone was talking about her? Everyone knew her name now and that meant that everyone would be looking at her. Hinata looked around at the few people who were outside some were laughing and looking at her. Hinata hung her head low and today was really turning out be great too.

"Don't worry Hinata I'm sure in a few days everyone will forget about this" Sakura said smiling than glaring at a few people who were looking their way. "Not Naruto…" Hinata whispered, she was trying hard not to cry, she didn't want to cry over something that seemed so stupid. Sakura placed a hand under Hinata's chin and slowly lifted Hinatas head smiling at Hinata. "Now I know Naruto's an idiot but I'm sure he doesn't care too much about this." Sakura knew of Hinata's long year crush on Naruto, she even tried to help Hinata and ask Naruto out but that was just another thing that Hinata couldn't have in her life, not now anyways. Going out with boy was another big "not to do" on Hinata's list of things that would get in the way of studies. She hoped that once high school was over that maybe than she would get her chance to ask Naruto out, maybe if he wasn't taken by then.

"I guess your right, but he was the one who hit me with the football" Hinata said but it sounded more like she was just telling herself that. Hinata wouldn't really blame Naruto for all of this, he was sweet and Hinata was sure that he didn't mean to hit her with the football. Hinata smiled at the thought of Naruto's smiling face trying to help her up in the hall way, while she started down at the handkerchief running a finger across the threaded sakura flowers. "But maybe your right Sakura" Hinata looked up snapping out of her day-dream but Sakura wasn't there. Hinata looked around but she couldn't see her anywhere. Where could Sakura have gone?...

Then it hit her, what she said, what Hinata let slip out in front of Sakura. She ran back into the school and right away she found just where Sakura could be. There was crowd of people and they were all yelling and chanting the same word over and over "fight, fight, fight". She had to stop this, the last time Sakura got in a fight with a boy, the poor guy got sent to the hospital and she couldn't let that happened to Naruto. Hinata tried to make her way through the crowd of people without shoving or pushing anyone out-of-the-way.

"Sakura, stop, I don't want to hit a girl" Naruto Shouted trying to avoid being hit by one of Sakura many flying fist. He was able to doge a few but the people around them seemed like they were closing him off making Naruto a very easy target for Sakura's punches. Hinata was finally able to make it through the crowd of people only to see Sakura's fist heading straight for Naruto's face. "Naruto!" he of course was ready to doge the punch but the sound of a beautiful girls voice shouting his name made him turn his head and look at Hianta. The weird thing is for as long as his know Hinata he never really heard her speak before. Sakura always said it was because Hinata was so shy and couldn't speak a word around people she didn't know. That was his first time hearing her speak and it was his name. "She has a pretty voice" he said smiling before Sakura punched him right in the side of his head knocking him out.

Hinata sighed slouching in the chair she was sitting in, she had to miss the rest of lunch and two of her classes and sit in the principal's office waiting for Sakura. Hinata had to go there in the first place to explain why Naruto had a black eye and why Sakura said she was going to kill him. Hinata stomach growled and she sighed once again. She didn't even get the chance to eat lunch. Hinata quickly stood up when Sakura came out of the room, she didn't look too happy at all. Hinata handed Sakura her bag and she just smiled at her taking it with a small thank you.

"Come on Hinata let's go get something to eat" Hinata looked back at the principal's office than back at Sakura. "What about Naruto?" Sakura stopped before walking out the door she replied without even looking back at the principal's office or Hinata. "The principals calling his dad so his not going to get out of there for a while, so were going to go ahead of him." Than Sakura walked out of the room, Hinata just took one more look at the door and hoped that Naruto was alright and ran after Sakura.

….

"Man I can't wait till schools over than me and you can spend the summer together and hanging out before you go" Sakura said taking a bite out of her burger. Hinata just started down at her food not touching it all, this made Sakura sigh and shake her head. "Hinata I'm sure Naruto doesn't hate you, if anything I'm sure he hates me" Hinata didn't react at all to Sakura's comment and continued frowning just starting at her food. Sakura frowned as well and looked away; Sakura hated seeing Hinata that way and wanted to cheer her up. "How about this, tomorrow I'll go and talk with Naruto and explain everything and I'll even apologize about hitting him. How does that sound?" Hinata lifted her head and looked at Sakura who smiled, "don't worry I'm sure it will work out."

At this Hinata smiled, "and then you and Naruto can get married and have a bunch of cute kids." Sakura said in a mocking tone, Hinata blushed and glared at Sakura, she started to laugh which made Hinata laugh as well. "See that's what I like to see, you smiling. I want you and me to have as much fun as possible before you leave for a long time and we never see each other again" Hinata took a bite out of her burger that seemed cold now from her just starting at it. "I'm sure will see each other, maybe not as much but will still see each other even if were far away from one another" Sakura just shrugged her shoulders not really believing in Hinata's words. "You know it's true, I'm sure you and me will still keep in touch a lot" But Hinata did feel as though her and Sakura didn't spend as much time with each other any more since she started going out with him. Hinata frowned and glared at the table, ever since he came around, Sakura been more distracted and , Hinata been spending most of her lunch times alone. That guy really gave her the creeps though; he just seemed to glare at her when Sakura came around.

"By the way I was going to ask but it slipped my mind today" Hinata looked at Sakura, Hinata didn't know why but the look that Sakura was giving her gave Hinata a chill that went down her spine. "See I know you don't really like my boyfriend all that much, but, well…" Sakura was looking away blushing and biting her lip. All of this stalling was making Hinata sweat; it had to do with Sakura's boyfriend? That jerk with the creepy look that he gave to everyone. "See Hinata, I was hoping that made you could tutor Sasuke during lunch. I know your busy after school studying but I was just wondering if you could do it" before Hinata herself realized it she was shaking her head. Like hell she was going to go near that guy, out of all the guys in the world she wouldn't want to ever be around Sasuke Uchiha was one of the top ten in fact he was number one on that list.

Sakura frowned, "but why not?" Hinata felt bad seeing the sad look on Sakura's face and Hinata would do just about anything for her best friend but not that, anything but being near that guy, hell even being in the same room with that guy would be torture. "Why me, you're pretty smart Sakura why can't you tutor him?" Sakura sighed and blushed and had a guilty look on her face. "I did try too, we just ended up making out and we got nothing done" she mumble the last part under breath, she blushed even more when Hinata gave her a blank look. She looked around the fast food restaurant they were eating at. "What?" Sakura shouted getting mad but the blush still stuck on her face. The blank look on Hinata's face was still there. "I didn't expect you…" Sakura slammed her fist on the table making Hinata jump a bit. "Stop judging me" Sakura mumble putting her head down. Hinata smiled and petted Sakura's head. "Why not ask someone else than? Like Shikamaru, he may not look it but I hear his a super genius."

Sakura lifted her head and looked at Hinata with a disappointed look all over her face. "I did and he said no, beside even if he is a genius his fucking lazy." That was true; Shikamaru got the best grades in the entire school but spent most of his time sleeping in class. "I'm sure there is someone in the school who can tutor Sasuke" Hinata would try just about anything to get out of this, there must have been someone else better fit for the job than her. Sakura now had a pleading look in her eyes, "Please Hinata? I can't trust anyone else to do this. I know you don't like Sasuke but I know you won't end taking him away from me" Hinata seemed a bit shocked by this, she had seen that Sasuke was very popular among the girls since he started at the high school about 3 years back. Even with Sakura being his girlfriend it didn't stop some of the girls from trying to flirt with him.

Hinata smiled "Alright Sakura I'll do it, don't worry about it." Sakura had a big smile on her face and grabbed Hinata's hands in hers. "Oh thank you Hinata, you don't even know how thankful I am." Hinata kept her smile, it wouldn't be that bad, all she had to do was just help him study and he didn't really talk much and kept his distance from most people other than Sakura. Even with that thought in mind Hinata couldn't shake this horrible feeling when she thought of Sasuke Uchiha. She hoped that this wouldn't be the end of her.

"I'll tell him to meet you at the library at lunch time, you just have to help him with Math, that's what his having the most trouble with and with tests coming up so soon he really needs the help." Sakura said walking besides Hinata. Sakura insisted on walking Hinata home even after Hinata said that it would be fine. Sakura was always like that, she worried about Hinata and Hianta worried about her as well, they were always looking out for each other."Well if that's all he needs help with than I'll get started on some practice question for him to work on." They had reached Hinata's house and stopped just at the door. Sakura had a worried look on her face as she hugged Hinata tightly. "I'm sorry if this gets in the way of your studying." Hinata shook her head and smiled at her friend. "it's fine, really, but once I get done with all of this studying you and me have to hang out" Sakura nodded at that, Hinata knew that Sakura was so worried about her moving so far away leaving Sakura on her own. Ever since they were little they always had each other and the only friend that Hinata had been with was just Sakura, so she did feel horrible about leaving so far from Sakura. "Just promise me we'll always be friends no matter how far you move away" Hinata nodded at that and hugged Sakura once before wave goodbye to her and walking inside.

….

Hinata opened the door to her bedroom, ready to take a shower and get down to some late night studying. "Hello dear sister" Hinata squealed and dropped her backpack on the floor. "Hanabi what are you doing in my room?" her younger sister Hanabi, although they were sister they didn't really talk all that much. "Studying, it was very loud today because father had company over" She said shutting her book closed, she jumped off Hinata's bed and simple slipped past Hinata without another word. That girl was really strange and Hinata didn't really know much on what went on in Hanabi's head. She didn't even know if Hanabi was happy or upset that Hinata would move far away. With Hinata leaving to college Hanabi would be the one to inherit the Hyuga Company and all the work that came with it. Hinata understood that her father was more than happy to have Hanabi take over instead of Hinata. He didn't really care much what Hinata was going to do after high school, she assumed that he would have kicked her out of the house once she finished with high school.

Hinata shut the door behind her and sat at her desk, maybe she wouldn't have time to shower; she still had to write some math question for Sasuke to do. She shivered at the thought of having to talk to that guy. She took out some book and papers from her bag and placed them on her desk. The strange thing was that her father didn't ask at all if Hinata was here, if Hanabi wasn't here he would freak out and even call the police but with Hinata, he didn't seem to care if she was around or not, if he ever noticed if she was around. Hinata wasn't sure where that thought came from all of sudden. Than a tear fell from her face and landed on one of her books. She quickly wiped it away before it left a bad stain. It was strange, she hadn't cried in a good while; she whipped the tears that started to come from her eyes and just blamed it on the lack of sleep.

Hinata looked at the picture of her mother holding Hanabi as a baby and Hinata standing next to her mother smiling. She smiled a bit and grabbed the photo, her mother passed away when Hanabi was still a baby, her father really changed after their mother passed away. He seemed to spend more of his time at the company and working than being at home. He started to focus more on training Hanabi to take over his work and seemed to just ignore Hinata all together, although she did feel alone when her father ignored her, she would simple just spend her nights at Sakura's house. Sakura's family was nice enough to let Hinata sleep over and play with Sakura when they were younger and even now they still welcome her with open arms. Soon Hinata would move and she wouldn't have Sakura around to keep her company and although that was scary to her it was something she had to do.

Hinata yawned and rubbed her eyes as she made her way through the very much crowed hall ways. She hardly got any sleep last night; she had to study for 4 different classes and had to do a practice sheet for Sasuke. She was lucky that she had enough time to take a shower but if you looked at her you would think she didn't even change her clothes from yesterday. There were a few people pointing and whispering as she passed by, it must have been because of the football thing yesterday. Really people had nothing better to do with their time than to talk about something so silly. Hinata was too tired to even care; she just wanted to find a quiet place to sleep. Too bad she had 4 classes that she would have to take a test in and 5 more that need projects done. The thought of moving far away and starting her own life in New York was the only thing keeping her going at this point and some energy drink that she dug up for the fridge.

"Hinata, there you are!" she saw Sakura pushing and shoving her way through the crowed in the hall ways. She smiled a little at the sight of her friend but soon frowned when she saw who she was bringing behind her. "I told Sasuke that you would be tutoring him for today and he says that's it's alright" Sakura said holding Sasuke's hand who stood behind her. Sasuke just glared down at Hinata whod at the moment was trying hard not to meet his gaze. Hinata didn't forget that she had to tutor him today she just didn't want to think of it until it was lunch time. Hinata flinched a bit when she felt a hand touch her forehead. "Hinata are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale." Sakura said a worried look showing on her face. Hinata felt a bit dizzy but she just assumed that it was because she hadn't gotten that much sleep these last few days.

"Hinata, I have to talk to you" Hinata seemed to go paler when she heared a low voice coming from behind her. Sakura seemed to smile at the person standing behind Hinata. "Naruto perfect timing, Hinata isn't feeling well, can you take her to the nurse office?" Hinata was about to protest but Sakura pushed her into Naruto. Hinata wanted to faint right then and there when she felt Naruto's arms wrap around her shoulder and her cheek touched his chest. "Hinata's sick?" Hinata shut her eyes tightly she could feel even more stares on her and the one that stood out the most was the one coming from Sasuke Uchiha, she didn't have to look to know that he was just glaring daggers at her back. It was strange but Hinata felt more awake being so close to Naruto, he felt so warm and she could hear his heart being steady.

"Alright I'll take Hinata to the nurse's office" Hinata turned in Naruto's arms to stare at Sakura as though telling Sakura she couldn't go. Sakura just smiled and waved Hinata off. "don't worry I'll take care of your classes that have test and explain what's going on to them so that you can get a re-do on your test. Don't worry so much, you won't miss anything and you really need the rest" Naruto grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her off to the nurse's office, Hinata looked back at Sakura who was still smiling and Sasuke who was standing behind her, he was still glaring at Hinata but there was something off about his face that made Hinata want to run. He was smiling, if that's what you would call it, to Hinata it looked more like an evil grin, something that made Hinata want to reconsider this whole tutor thing.

Hinata laid in the bed, the nurse said she would call her father but Hinata knew better than to expect her father to stop his work and come down to the school to pick her up. Still though the nurse made her stay so that Hinata could rest and it's was she did she caught up on a few hours of sleep. Earlier Naruto had tried to stay saying he had something he wanted to tell Hinata but the nurse chased him out. Which made Hinata feel horrible but she blushed, she couldn't help feeling a bit happy being so close to Naruto, it was the first time she had gotten so close to any guy and of all the guys in the school it was Naruto. Still it made Hinata wonder what exactly Naruto wanted to tell her.

Hinata looked to the door as she saw the door knob move, it was already lunch time so the nurse had stepped out to get something to eat, Hinata got her hopes that maybe it was Naruto coming back to check on her. Hinata wasn't sure but, she could have sworn her heart stopped right then and there, making his way through the door was Sasuke Uchiha, and he just looked at Hinata the same glare on his face as he made his way over to the bed that Hinata was sitting in. He just took a chair that was in the corner of the room and placed it next to Hinata's bed. Hinata tried to cover herself with a thin white sheet that was on the bed as she just kept her eyes on Sasuke. He sat down and started at Hinata, it felt like they just started at each for hours. Hinata didn't move and continued to stare at Sasuke while on the outside she seemed calm she was so terrified and coming up with a plan of runing out the door, far from this boy sitting right beside her.

"Hinata" her eyes seemed to go wide when Sasuke spoke her name, so he did speak after all, he seemed to have a calmer look on his face compared to the glare he always had when she saw him. "Since you've been in here all day I wasn't sure if you would meet me in the library for my tutoring." That's right; she was going to meet him in the library to help him with his math class but she somehow ended up in the nurses office. He seemed to speak softly when he spoke to her and even moved his chair a few feet from her bed. Hinata wouldn't trust him though, maybe this was the same act he played on her best friend Sakura, and maybe that's how he got such a sweet, loving and caring girl like Sakura. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well, I hope that tomorrow you'll be able to tutor me properly." Hinata almost wanted to jump out to the window when she saw Sasuke smile. Hinata knew better, this was an act, he was like a snake, he was just lying through his teeth and when Hinata wasn't looking he would sink his fangs in her and eat her whole. "Sakura told me that you made some practice questions for me" Hinata pointed to her backpack which was at the end of the bed.

Sasuke understood and nodded his head as he stood up to get it, Hinata took the chance to get a better look at him, he was tall and seemed to dress nicely in a button up shirt and just a pair of blue jeans. His hair looked to messy though, but she guessed that's what all the girls liked now a days. Hinata looked away when Sasuke turned around and brought her backpack over to her. Sasuke placed the bag on Hinata's lap and she gave him a confused look. Sauske smiled again and this time it sent chills down her spine, that smile didn't seem friendly at all it seemed cold, his smile almost seemed fake to her. "It wouldn't be very nice if I looked through your bag now would it?" Hinata nodded in understanding but really she just wanted to give him the practice sheet and make him go far away from this room.

Hinata opened the bag and found the practice sheet right away, as she took it out and looked up to hand it to Sasuke she froze, Sasuke was close, too close for comfort. Sasuke face was just inches away from Hinata's face, and it seemed like he was getting even closer. Oh no, no, he was going to kiss Hinata, he couldn't, and her first kiss was supposed to be from Naruto and it would be somewhere romantic, where it would be just the two of them alone under the stars, she had dreamed about it in her few hours of sleep she got at home. She wanted to push him away but she was too shocked to even move at all, Sasuke just smiled and stopped just short of kissing Hinata and took the paper from her hand. "Thanks so much Hyuga, Really, I didn't want anyone to tutor me but if it's you I'm sure I'll learn a lot" Sasuke said as he pulled back Smiling. It just clicked to Hinata what he said; he did it just to mess around with Hinata, Sasuke laughed as he walked out of the room stopping at the door. "I'll see you tomorrow tutor." Sasuke said shutting the door behind him. Hinata was right; he was a snake, a very dangerous snake that would end up devouring whole.

Hinata wasn't the violent type but once school was over and she was able to leave the nurse office she wanted more than anything to punch that jerk in the face. He thought that almost kissing her was a big joke, he thought it was something that he could fool around about and that angered her more than anything. Hinata bet that creepy wasn't even failing math he just said to get make fun of her and that was the only reason he agreed to Hinata tutoring him. She was going to tell Sakura that she couldn't tutor Sasuke and that she would have to find someone else. Hinata didn't want to hurt Sakura but she couldn't see that guy again, in fact from today on out Hinata would do everything in her power to avoid him. "Hinata" She turned around at the sound of her name and was ready to punch that person. She glared at the guy who called her name than soon blushed when she saw it was Naruto running over to her. "So they finally let you out of the nurse's office? That's great; I guess that means you're feeling better?" Hinata blushed started to spread all over face as she looked at the grounded trying to hide it. Hinata nodded her head and looked up to smile at Naruto, he looked away blushing a bit and was strange to see Naruto so up close today, she usually saw him from a distance, and even more this was the first time she saw him blushing so up close as well. Hinata did see the black eye that Sakura gave him was starting to go away, she wanted to apologies so much for that, she felt so guilty about and felt it was her fault that Sakura hit him. "Um hey Hinata, I was wondering and I've tried to get the chance to ask you all day today, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out this weekend?" Hinata wanted to pinch herself, this must have been a dream, she was still sleeping in the nurses office and was dreaming. the boy she's had a crush on as long as she could remember was asking her out.

Hinata wasn't sure, it would get in the way of her studies, but if she said no than she wouldn't get another chance to go out with him. What if she said no and when her studies were over he said no when she asked him out or worse he was already going out with someone else. Hinata's thought seemed to disappear when she felt a pair of warm lips press against hers. It wasn't the romantic kiss she had always dreamed about but they were alone and it was still wonderful. She opened her eyes wide and a blushed spread all over her body, Naruto moved away blushing almost as much as Hinata. "So what do you say?" Hinata just nodded her head slowly, not sure what just happened. Naruto yelled and hugged her lifting her off the ground. "Great than this weekend I'll pick you for our date" he said as he ran past her cheering. Hinata still stood there blushing; her eyes still the size of dinner plates. "Hinata, you lucky girl!" she seemed to snap out of it when she heard Sakura shouting at her.

She felt Sakura hug her tightly as she hugged Sakura back. "I saw everything! And of course I'll help you pick out a gorgeous outfit to make Naruto drop dead but if he does something to you, that you don't want to do, you just have to tell me and I'll give him another black eye." Hinata smiled, but she wasn't too sure on what she just did, going out with Naruto and trying to finish her studies before school was over seemed just a bit too much for her, no doubt she was happy about it and it's been her dream to go out on a date with Naruto but she had a lot on her plate and not to mention she still had to help Sasuke study. Hinata pushed Sakura back a bit a serious look on her face, she was going to tell Sakura about what Sasuke did, she had to know that the guy was a jerk and should not ever be trusted. "Sakura, about Sasuke,"

Sakura cut Hinata off when Sasuke came walking over to them "Sasuke guess what, Naruto asked Hinata out and is going on a date with him this weekend maybe we can make it a double date? What do you think Hinata?" Sakura asked turning to look at her, Sasuke just smiled from behind Sakura, it seems since he showed his true self to her the act of glaring at her over and done with. Hinata nodded and smiled at Sakura but didn't say a word because of Sasuke, Sakura just squealed "I'll be right back, I'm going to get my bag from my locker, I'm so excited!" Hinata reached out for Sakura as she ran back into the building. Now it was just her and Sasuke alone once again. Everyone had cleared out and had gone home and now she alone with this creeper. Just looking at him now made Hinata want to hit him for thinking that her and Sakura were nothing but a big joke to him, Hinata was glad that she didn't like Sasuke, her feeling about him was right this whole time, she just wished Sakura could see that as well.

Hinata froze once again when Sasuke leaned in close to her ear. "Seems kind of suspicious that idiot asked you out just when I was going to kiss you, do you think he saw?" Hinata turned to face him glaring at him, how dare he say such a thing. Sasuke just moved back laughing, "Calm down I'm only messing with you, and you're just too much Hyuga" Hinata did something very bold that she thought she would have never done especially to Sasuke Uchiha. "if you ever hurt Sakura at all I'll make sure that you have nothing to laugh about" Hinata mumble under breath as she moved closer to Sasuke glaring at him. She moved away when Sakura came back out and Hinata walked off. "Where's Hinata going?" she asked as she caught up with Sasuke, he just shrugged as Sakura grabbed his hand. One thing for sure Hinata was going to have so much trouble with that Sasuke Uchiha guy but she won't hurt Sakura by telling here, she'll just have to wait in hopes that Sakura leave him soon. "By the way Sakura thank you so much for getting Hinata as my tutor, she great" Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek or she could just find a way to show Sakura what Sasuke really was.


End file.
